


soulmates don't die (sometimes they're already dead)

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Hereditary (2018), Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Horror Girls of October, Platonic Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Pré-Femslash ou Amizade - Claudia não suporta a ideia de almas-gêmeas até depois de anos de sua morte acabar encontrando a dela.
Relationships: Charlie Graham & Claudia
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	soulmates don't die (sometimes they're already dead)

**Author's Note:**

> POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Claudia.

Você morreu há anos, mas só conheceu sua alma-gêmea agora. Você acreditava nisso quando ainda estava viva e fingia que Louis quem era sua alma-gêmea mesmo a inicial dele não sendo a mesma que a sua, só que você não acredita mais nessa baboseira. Então ignora a garotinha assustada que tinha acabado de descobrir estar morta, até ela começar a chorar. Charlie sentia falta da mãe, assim como você. Ela te abraça bem forte, e surpreendentemente você a abraça de volta também.

Com o passar do tempo, ela se acostuma com estar longe de casa e não precisa mais de você. Porém, por algum motivo, aquela garota não sai de perto de ti nem por um segundo. Às vezes, ela apenas fica em silêncio te observando tocar piano ou apenas desenhando no caderno dela. Outras, ela abraça você e diz que tá tudo bem mesmo sem você ter pedido que ela fizesse isso. No fundo, você admite que Claudia e Charlie são nomes propriamente compatíveis para almas-gêmeas, mas provavelmente nunca dirá isso em voz alta. Provavelmente.


End file.
